


Почти нормальность

by hew



Series: Синхронный перевод [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bittersweet, Communication, European Union, Gen, Language Barrier, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hew/pseuds/hew
Summary: Из-за странного происшествия нации впредь могут общаться только на своих официальных языках. Германия и Италия приглашают многоязычных Швейцарию и Канаду на ужин, чтобы отблагодарить за помощь с переводом. Только Швейцария не горит желанием целый вечер переводить на три языка и полагаться на Канаду в переводе на четвертый. Но надо признать, что попытка приблизиться к нормальности, пускай и ненадолго — всё же лучше, чем ничего. [Можно читать отдельно]. (Original by Gramarye)





	Почти нормальность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Next Best Thing to Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462527) by [Gramarye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gramarye/pseuds/Gramarye). 



> *Frites — фр. картошка фри.
> 
> Читать на Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5909968

— В заключение хочу зачитать сообщение от американского посла, который передает, что—

— …что Amérique собирает команду из когнитивистов, нейрологов, лингвистов и других экспертов в соответствующих областях, чтобы провести тщательное исследование—

— … коммуникационных барьеров, возникших между нами. В следующем месяце через ваших послов в Вашингтоне вы получите от Amerika пакет документов с описанием направления исследований, а также формальное приглашение к сотрудничеству.

Закончив свою речь, Англия сел. Ответом ему стало лишь тихое шуршание бумаг и звук ручек, царапающих бумагу. Гулкий скрип его стула разнесся по комнате. Затем встал Германия, и его стул не издал ни звука. Но стоило Германии прокашляться перед речью, и его кашель эхом разбился об стены, будто выстрел.

— England, благодарим тебя за речь и передачу сообщения от Amerika. — Он кивнул Англии, и тот учтиво кивнул в ответ. — Уверен, что все присутствующие готовы оказать этому исследованию всю необходимую поддержку. Принимая во внимание события сегодняшнего утра, думаю, будет разумно объявить перерыв на обед чуть раньше положенного. Затем продолжим обсуждение согласно расписанию. Начнем с краткой презентации от Autriche о его предвыборной кампании на должность Председателя Совета, затем—

— …затем выслушаем небольшой доклад Estonia о последних новостях в споре о патенте на микротехнологии, далее следуем расписанию. Если никто не возражает, я предлагаю объявить перерыв до полудня.

Ещё до того, как Германия закончил говорить, Бельгия подняла руку, соглашаясь с его предложением: ей вторили кивки от других немецкоязычных наций. Через несколько секунд закивали и другие нации, по залу разнеслось бормотание на дюжине различных языков. Затем раздался скрип отодвигаемых стульев и шуршание бумаг, убираемых в папки и портфели: нации покидали зал.

Наверху, в будке переводчика, Канада выключил микрофон и снял с себя гарнитуру. Он зевнул через силу, чтобы избавиться от звона в ушах и боли в челюсти. Швейцария, сидевший рядом с ним, тоже снял наушники и допил свой последний стакан воды.

— А ещё осталось? — спросил Канада грубым и усталым голосом.

Швейцария поставил стакан, взял полупустой графин, стоявший рядом, и молча подал его Канаде.

— Спасибо, — Канада вылил оставшуюся воду себе в стакан и проглотил её в один присест. Не сказать, чтобы вода была холодной, или даже освежающей, но после трёх часов говорения он готов был проглотить любую жидкость, которая промочила бы его сухое горло.

Канада и Швейцария занимались переводом на собраниях Евросоюза с тех самых пор, как нации потеряли способность говорить друг с другом на любых языках, кроме своих официальных. Формально никто не просил их о помощи. Но после катастрофы, в которую вылилась послекризисная встреча Евросоюза — за тридцать шесть часов случились две драки, Бельгия почти заработала себе нервный срыв — они приняли вполне разумное решение предложить свои услуги.

(По крайней мере, _Канада_ предложил свои услуги. Как позже оповестил его Франция, предложение Швейцарии больше походило на ультиматум, и в таких обстоятельствах даже не стоял вопрос о том, чтобы отклонить его).

Методом проб и ошибок они разработали измененный способ перевода с помощью языка-моста. Им пользовались Евросоюз и другие международные организации во время синхронного перевода. 

Работало это так: в зале собраний говорящий изъяснялся на своем языке. Его речь переводилась на единый «язык-мост», с которого впоследствии переводили остальные переводчики. Языком-мостом выступал французский. Швейцария и Канада могли дополнительно переводить на немецкий, итальянский и английский соответственно. 

Они работали с группой тщательно отобранных людей-переводчиков, которые переводили с этих языков и на языки других стран-членов Евросоюза. Полностью такой компромисс не устраивал никого, но сейчас это было самое разумное решение, что им удалось найти.

Только каким бы разумным оно ни было, Канада и Швейцария всё равно утомлялись от долгого и беспрерывного сосредоточения. С утра и до полудня они разговаривали практически без передышки, и поэтому особенно обрадовались раннему перерыву на обед. Обед перенесли, поскольку ещё не были забыты «события сегодняшнего утра», о которых упоминал Германия.

 _Пока Germania знает, что я люблю его, я буду счастлив._ Так звучали последние слова душещипательного послания Италии, которое Швейцария перевел на немецкий и огласил через общие колонки в зале заседаний Евросоюза. 

Послание растрогало даже тех, кто не понимал ни немецкого, ни итальянского. Все знали, что Италия мог сказать Германии только одну вещь, и их отчаянное объятие посреди зала скрепило безмолвное эхо этих слов. В ту секунду в его послании прозвучало всё, о чем им приходилось молчать; каждое слово, которое страны не могли сказать друзьям, семье или кому-то ещё. Это мгновение нельзя было задержать, уловить, но оно длилось достаточно долго, чтобы оставить о себе память.

После этого они собрались снова только через полчаса, чтобы у всех было время взять себя в руки. Франция и Люксембург раздобыли салфетки для тех, кому они понадобились; Австрия и Венгрия проводили Германию и Италию до ванной комнаты, чтобы те могли умыться и передохнуть наедине; Нидерланды отвел Бельгию в тихий уголок и молча держал её за руку, пока она не перестала плакать.

Те, кто говорил на одном языке, шепотом обменялись парой многозначительных фраз. Остальные попытались выразить то, чего не могли сказать вслух, улыбками, рукопожатиями и другими жестами. На языки национальных меньшинств и региональные языки полагаться не приходилось: они с трудом давались говорящему и с трудом воспринимались собеседником. И всё же Польше удалось прошептать Литве что-то такое, отчего улыбка задрожала у него на губах, а потом расцвела на его лице, будто луч солнца в сырой и тоскливый день. 

Даже Канада решил, что ему надо бы ненадолго оторваться от дел и подышать свежим воздухом, и только потом он вернулся в тесную темноту будки переводчика — к своему товарищу по переводу. Товарищ пробормотал что-то вроде _«уже отстаем от графика»_ , снова включил свой микрофон и громко приказал расслабившимся нациям вернуться на свои места.

Ни у кого в голове не укладывалось, какое отношение _этот_ Швейцария имел к тому Швейцарии, который так терпеливо и заботливо перевел послание Италии. Сейчас Швейцария с головой окунулся в дело: в одной руке он держал мобильный телефон, в другой — ручку; он просматривал список пропущенных звонков и делал какие-то пометки на клочке бумаги. 

Но Канада знал, что точно привлечет внимание Швейцарии. Он поставил на стол стакан воды и приятным тоном завел разговор:

— По-моему, сегодня я должен угостить тебя обедом.

— _Угощать обедом и ужином целый месяц_ , если верить тебе, — поправил его Швейцария, не отрывая взгляда от телефона. — Это я тебе припомню.

Канада постарался не закатить глаза.

— Да-да, целый месяц. Я помню. Так вот, если я пойду в то кафе на— 

— Svizzera! Svizzera!

Канада и Швейцария обернулись. Они услышали голос Италии, а через секунду увидели и самого Италию. Он чуть не снес дверь, когда ввалился в комнату. За собой он тащил медлительного Германию, который покачивался, будто расшатанная лодка.

— Svizzera! О, и Canada! — воскликнул Италия с улыбкой такой же широкой и радостной, какой она была в дни без языковых барьеров. — Я рад, что вы ещё здесь. Мы хотели поговорить с вами, пока вы не ушли на обед. Я боялся, что вы уже ушли, так что мы сюда прямо бегом бежали, и это хорошо, что мы бежали, потому что теперь мы можем поговорить с вами обоими!

Он оглянулся через плечо и бодро потянул Германию за руку.

— Germania, не стесняйся, поздоровайся со Svizzera и Canada!

Германия моргнул. Он был несколько ошарашен свалившимся на него потоком неразборчивых слов и пытался понять, что всё это значит и чего от него хотят. В этот момент как никогда ясно была видна разница между ним и Италией. Если первого снова одолевала его старая добрая буйность, то Германия находился на грани истощения, будто он всё ещё не мог оправиться от утренней эмоциональной бури. Тем не менее, ему хватило выдержки взять себя в руки, и он почтительно кивнул двум сидящим нациям.

— Schweiz, — сказал он низким, осторожным тоном. — Kanada.

Канада кивнул и тихо ответил:

— Здравствуй, Allemagne.

— Deutschland. — Швейцария перевел взгляд на Италию. — Italia. — Он замер в ожидании и глядел то на одного, то на другого. А потом нетерпеливо махнул рукой, оставив в воздухе немое «да, что случилось?».

Германия прокашлялся.

— Italien — Italien и я, мы—

Прежде, как он успел закончить предложение, Италия вырвался вперед и сунул в руки Швейцарии клочок сложенной бумаги.

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты и Канада поужинали с нами! — радостно воскликнул он. — Я придумал это посреди встречи, и нарисовал картинку, чтобы Germania понял мою идею, и когда я показал ему это, он сразу понял, что я имею в виду!

Швейцария развернул лист бумаги, заглянул в него и повернул под удобным углом, чтобы получше рассмотреть картинку в тусклом свете будки. Лист вырвали из блокнота, причем наспех, судя по одному из рваных краев. Грубый карандашный набросок на листе изображал четыре фигуры: Германию, Италию, Канаду и самого Швейцарию. Фигурам хватало всего нескольких деталей, чтобы быть узнаваемыми. Они вчетвером сидели за столом и из одной большой миски передавали друг другу нечто, напоминавшее длинные нити пасты. Рисунок, конечно, примитивное средство общения, но уж точно действенное.

Германия снова прокашлялся. Эта его привычка уже начинала напоминать нервный тик.

— Italien и я, — сказал он, когда Швейцария поднял голову, — хотели бы этим вечером пригласить тебя и Канаду на ужин в качестве благодарности за неоценимую помощь, что вы нам недавно оказали.

Взгляд Швейцарии снова устремился к листку, а потом — к двум нациям перед ним. Он взглянул на усталые складки у рта и глаз Германии, на широкую, полную надежды ухмылку Италии. Затем Швейцария повернулся к Канаде.

— Нас приглашают на ужин сегодня вечером.

— На ужин? — Канада взглянул на Германию и Италию. — Предложение замечательное, но я договорился поужинать с France и Angleterre.

— Тогда позови и их. — Испуганный Канада уже раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Швейцария не дал ему сказать. — У меня есть выбор: либо вести со всеми вами вымученную беседу, — сказал он, — либо весь вечер наблюдать, как _эти двое_ будут глядеть друг на друга взглядом грустной коровы. Думаю, беседа куда меньше испортит мне аппетит.

Канаде пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы на его лице не проступила излишняя веселость.

— Если Allemagne не возражает, — ответил он, как только убедился, что его слушается собственное лицо. — Уверен, Франция и Англия не откажутся.

Швейцария коротко кивнул, а затем снова повернулся к Германии.

— Kanada пойдет, если England и Frankreich тоже смогут присоединиться к нам по желанию, — заявил он. — Согласны?

— Согласны, — сказал Германия, и вдобавок кивнул, чтобы Канада тоже понял его.

— Отлично. — Швейцария перевел взгляд на Италию, который всё это время с невероятной выдержкой выслушивал разговор на французском и германском. — Francia и Inghilterra тоже могут присоединиться к нам. А раз так, я надеюсь, ты готов посетить ресторан, где подают не только пасту.

Глаза Италии загорелись.

— О, да, я знаю отличное место! — воскликнул он. — Мы с Germania уже там бывали, и я знаю, что здешняя еда ему тоже нравится, хотя у них нет вурста. Официанты такие милые, и еда такая вкусная, и порции такие большие, а ещё у них есть салаты и морепродукты, и они каждый день готовят свежую пасту, а дессерты у них—

Швейцария выставил руку вперед, чтобы жестом остановить Италию, пока тот не перечислил ему все меню.

— Просто встретите нас у нашего отеля в шесть пятнадцать. Не опаздывайте. 

Затем он перевел Германии: 

— Встречаемся в шесть сорок пять у нашего отеля. Учитывая непунктуальность Italien, я назначил ему время пораньше.

Несколько складок беспокойства разгладились на лбу Германии, и он легко улыбнулся Швейцарии. То была наполовину улыбка благодарности и наполовину улыбка облегчения. 

— Понял. Договорились, в шесть сорок пять. — Теперь уже он потянул Италию за руку и повел его к двери. Италия разрешил Германии увести себя.

— Приятного вам аппетита! — прощебетал он напоследок.

Швейцария подождал, пока по звукам не стало ясно, что Италия с Германией спустились по лестнице, и перешел на французский.

— Сегодня вечером, в шесть тридцать, у нашего отеля, — сказал он. — На свое усмотрение назови France и Angleterre такое время, чтобы они не опоздали.

— Уверен, они согласятся пойти с нами, — сказал Канада. Его улыбка смягчилась и сделалась задумчивой. — Славно будет наконец-то поужинать всем вместе, а?

Швейцария вопросительно поднял брови, потому что не понял, шутка это или нет. Он пожал плечами и встал со стула. 

— Что касается еды, если ты собираешься купить её в кафе на Rue Archimède, то мне как обычно. С супом из чечевицы, если он есть, а если его не будет, то с картошкой, — он взял чехол для винтовки за лямку и перекинул его через плечо. — Скоро вернусь, надо сделать пару звонков.

— Понял. 

После короткой паузы Канада поспешно добавил:

— Передавай Liechtenstein привет. 

Швейцария замер в полуобороте. Его плечи напряглись, будто у него перехватило дыхание. Он почти мгновенно взял себя в руки, но ускорил шаг.

— Непременно, — ответил он и вышел из комнаты.

***

В тот вечер они все вшестером собрались у входа в отель, и когда Канада объявил, какой ресторан выбрал Италия, Франция и Англия одобрительно замычали. Практически всем странам-членам Евросоюза случалось однажды ужинать в этом ресторане во время поездки в Брюссель. Из-за малых размеров ресторан не очень годился для ужинов в большой компании, но когда бесконечные деловые переговоры приходились даже на обеденное время, этот ресторан становился идеальным местом для встречи двух-трех наций.

— Недавно в этом ресторане мы с Espagne и Portugal разрешили одну замысловатую финансовую проблему, — стал вспоминать Франция, поднимая глаза кверху. — Спасибо тому короткому, но отменному списку вин, как сейчас помню. Так что здесь даже бедненькая тарелочка Angleterre найдет, чем себя побаловать.

Похвала Англии разительно отличалась от похвалы Франции.

— Отличное местечко, самое то, чтобы перехватить кусок стейка с картошкой. Никаких чудаковатых соусов, нарезанных бантиками овощей и прочей ерунды. Пиво тоже хорошее, только подают его таким холодным, что вкус едва различим.

Канада решил, что разумнее не переводить их слова дословно.

— Звучит неплохо, — сказал он Швейцарии, который передал Германии и Италии, что Франция и Англия одобряют их выбор.

Ресторан находился недалеко от отеля, но у всех выдался тяжелый день, и сам Швейцария не согласился бы пройти даже несколько кварталов на пустой желудок. К счастью, на ближайшей парковке остановились несколько такси. Вместе они взяли две машины: в одной поехали Канада, Англия и Франция, а в другой — Германия, Италия и Швейцария. 

Все понимали, что Канаде и Швейцарии хочется хоть немного расслабить голосовые связки после работы, поэтому до ресторана нации доехали практически в полной тишине. Она только сгустила напряжение и неуверенность, нараставшие с окончания встречи. Но мысли всех наций неуклонно возвращались к ужину.

Одно дело — заниматься синхронным переводом индивидуальных презентаций с одного языка на другой. И совсем другое дело — пытаться поддержать непринуждённый разговор на четырех языках за ужином… Никто не знал, как это можно обыграть.

Вечер только начинался, и к моменту их прибытия в ресторане находилось немного гостей. Италия мигом нашел главного официанта — тоже итальянца, который поприветствовал его с неприкрытым восторгом — и подтвердил бронь на столик. Их отвели к столику на шесть персон рядом с входом в ресторан: он стоял чуть поодаль от всех прочих столиков. Белоснежная скатерть и свечи в чашках из матового стекла поприветствовали их мягким сиянием.

Стол оказался достаточно длинным, чтобы вместить всех, но разобраться с рассадкой оказалось намного сложнее, чем могло бы показаться. Канада и Швейцария по привычке сели рядом, и остальным пришлось рассесться вокруг. Франция сел напротив Канады, Германия — напротив Швейцарии, Италия — справа от Швейцарии на одном конце стола, а Англия — слева от Канады на другом конце стола. 

Поначалу Италия надулся из-за того, что не смог сесть рядом с Германией, и хотел уже пожаловаться вслух, но Швейцария так зыркнул его сторону, что Италия резко передумал. Вскоре он снова заулыбался и начал искать в меню свои любимые блюда, весело напевая себе под нос.

Ещё один официант принес им бутылки с водой и стал наполнять бокалы. Пока он наливал воду, Франция и Германия одновременно потянулись к списку вин, но Италия с невероятной скоростью выудил списки у них из рук.

— Пусть выбирает Svizzera! — весело заявил он и передал кожаное меню Швейцарии.

— Вообще-то я не— — начал Швейцария, но Италия приободряюще улыбнулся ему и практически сунул список ему под нос. Это не оставило Швейцарии выбора, и он взял список, бормоча по-французски:

— Похоже, выбор за _мной_.

Франция и Канада тихо засмеялись в ответ на его реплику, а Англия довольно фыркнул, когда Канада ему перевел. Швейцария пробежался взглядом по списку и постарался не морщится, пока мысленно переводил указанные цены из евро во франки. Затем он посмотрел на Германию.

— Думаю, одной бутылки на шестерых нам хватит, — сказал он с вежливой осторожностью. — Само собой, Frankreich и Italien возмутятся, но если за всё платишь ты, то последнее слово за тобой.

Губы Германии дрогнули.

— Сегодня об этом можно не волноваться, — ответил он. — На шестерых лучше заказать две бутылки: возможно, для начала одну бутылку красного вина и одну белого? — он улыбнулся Швейцарии не так ободряюще, как Италия, но со схожим намерением подтолкнуть к выбору. — Так что, пожалуйста, заказывай, что посчитаешь нужным.

Главный официант уже вовсю маячил у их стола, поэтому Швейцария принял решение на скорую руку и указал на два вина с более-менее приемлемой ценой.

— Нам, пожалуйста, Рислинг Шпетлезе… и Монтепульчиано д'Абруццо Ризерва.

— Красное итальянское и белое немецкое вино, — заметил Франция, когда официант отправился за бутылками. Он расплылся в знающей, почти хитрой улыбке. — Как вдумчиво, Suisse.

Швейцария сердито взглянул на него.

— Весь вечер собрался на меня лыбиться?

— Не собирался, но признай, ты даешь для этого слишком много _поводов_.

— Хватит дурачиться, — буркнул Швейцария и зарылся в свое меню по самый нос.

Кажется, Франция хотел сказать что-то ещё, но вдруг резко подскочил на своем стуле. Подавив желание выругаться, он посмотрел сначала на Англию, а потом на Канаду. Франция подозрительно прищурил глаза, пока наблюдал, как эти двое склонились над меню с увлеченным сосредоточением, изредка перешептываясь на английском. Он вздохнул, тоже взял меню и потянулся одной рукой к своей ушибленной голени, чтобы растереть её.

Когда принесли вино, они всё ещё изучали меню. Главный официант подал бутылки Швейцарии: тот подтвердил заказ, но остановил официанта до того, как тот открыл первую бутылку.

— Этот господин попробует красное, — сказал он по-французски и кивком головы указал на Италию, — а господин напротив меня попробует белое. Полагаюсь на их мнение в вопросе качества.

Главный официант и бровью не повел, услышав такую просьбу: его слишком хорошо натренировали. Он налил немного белого и красного вина в бокалы Германии и Италии, а затем отошел, чтобы те могли вдоволь распробовать и насладиться вином. Судя по выражениям их лиц после первого же глотка, Швейцария попал прямо в точку.

— Очень хорошее вино, — торжественно прошептал Германия и одобрительно кивнул.

— Да, просто великолепное! — вставил Италия. Он чересчур энергично замахал бокалом, и все обрадовались, что в нем осталось всего несколько капель. — Вы все должны попробовать!

Они решили, что лучше оставить по одной бутылке на каждой половине столика. Франция и Англия выбрали красное по предложению Италии, а Канада и Швейцария попросили налить им белого. Как только они разлили вино и расставили бутылки, наступило время заказать еду.

Меню ресторана оправдало пламенные отзывы Италии: каждый нашел блюдо себе по душе. Англия ожидаемо заказал стейк, а Италия — пасту и морепродукты под перчёным соусом _фра-дьяволо _.__

__Франция выбрал конфитюр из утки, и по его совету Канада заказал мидии, маринованные в белом вине («Angleterre бы убедил тебя заказать их с _frites_ , но я думаю, что после тяжелого дня _à la marinière_ будет чуть приятнее для желудка»)._ _

__Германия, как всегда осторожничая, дважды сверил свой заказ со Швейцарией, а затем указал на тушеное мясо. И, наконец, сравнив ценники меню, размеры порций разных блюд и их качество, Швейцария остановился на запеченной форели._ _

__Как только официант забрал меню, Германия первым торжественно поднял свой бокал вина._ _

__— За Schweiz и Kanada, — объявил он сильным, чистым голосом. — Благодарим от всего сердца._ _

__Перевод здесь не требовался. Франция, Англия и Италия сразу поняли значение слов и действий Германии, и с благодарностью подняли свои бокалы за две наций, которые много месяцев заменяли им голоса._ _

__— За Suisse и Canada._ _

__— За Switzerland и Canada._ _

__— За Svizzera и Canada!_ _

__Швейцарии и Канаде стало неловко, что они попали в центр всеобщего внимания, но они подняли свои бокалы в ответ, как подобает, и выпили вместе со всеми._ _

__— Спасибо всем вам, — тепло сказал Канада, когда они опустили бокалы. — Мы со Suisse очень ценим это._ _

__— Kanada выражает свою благодарность, как и я, — перевел Швейцария Германии намного более холодным тоном._ _

__Канада и Швейцария повторили то же самое на английском и итальянском и больше не знали, что сказать. Шестеро наций уставились друг на друга._ _

__Они оттягивали этот момент так долго, как только могли. А теперь, когда он наступил, тишина разверзнулась над ними, будто бездна._ _

__Англия первым потянулся за своим бокалом; его примеру тут же последовал Германия. Они оба сделали длинные, глубокие глотки, которые мало скрыли их взволнованность._ _

__Франция только пригубил вина и поднял бровь, посмотрев на Канаду. Но Канада пожал одним плечом и легонько тряхнул головой, как бы говоря: _«я тоже понятия не имею, что будет дальше»._ Швейцария нарочно не пробовал свое вино и не смотрел ни на кого в упор. Его скованная поза явственно сообщала, что он не собирался общаться ни на йоту больше, чем будет необходимо. Кто-то другой должен был взять на себя инициативу._ _

__Даже хорошее настроение Италии начало испаряться, когда он стал смотреть то на одну, то на другую нацию и увидел, как быстро рушатся его надежды на приятный вечер. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, нервно поелозил по ней зубами и повертел в руке бокал. Но прежде, чем им овладело желание расплакаться, его глаза загорелись неожиданным, нетерпеливым светом, и он поставил свой бокал так резко, что даже Германия и Швейцария подпрыгнули на месте._ _

__— О! А знаете, знаете что? — Все повернулись к нему, и Италия взволнованно махнул рукой. — Я чуть не забыл, про что я хотел вам всем рассказать: со мной тут такая хохма на днях случилась, когда я должен был встретиться с боссом, чтобы обсудить собрание! — И он начал свой рассказ._ _

__Франция и Канада тут же уставились на Швейцарию и приготовились к синхронному переводу на французский. Италия так тараторил, что попытки понять его были заранее обречены на провал: даже если бы они _понимали_ его речь без перевода. Но Швейцария молчал. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Италии._ _

__Франция и Канада обменялись озадаченными взглядами. Англия и Германия выглядели растерянными. Канада даже попытался легонько постучать Швейцарию по плечу: он осторожничал, потому что знал, какой взрывной может быть реакция его товарища. Но Швейцария поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и даже не повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Канаду. Когда стало ясно, что перевода не будет, четверо наций могли только последовать примеру Швейцарии и сосредоточиться на самом Италии._ _

__Италия уже увлекся собственным рассказом. Он то и дело менял тон голоса, говорил то выше, то ниже, будто пытался изобразить речь разных людей (или, судя по звукам, спор этих людей). Его жесты и выражения лица сменялись всё более замысловатыми. Каждое новое предложение он дополнял соответствующими действиями: закатывал глаза, морщил нос, шевелил пальцами, тряс кулаками, рисовал в воздухе неясные фигуры и делал такое, о значении чего оставалось только гадать — открывал и закрывал на столе всё, что открывалось и закрывалось, толкал и тянул вопреки невидимым силам. Во время одного из жестов он так широко махнул рукой, что чуть не опрокинул свой бокал. Это заставило Германию отставить бокал подальше, пока Италия не искупал всю скатерть в Монтепульчиано. Он всё говорил, а Швейцария всё молчал, поэтому все сидели, в напряжении ожидая конца истории._ _

__Казалось, причудливый рассказ тянулся вот уже несколько часов, но Италия наконец подошел к развязке. Учитывая длину его истории, всё закончилось довольно быстро: он изобразил яростное потрясание кулаком, выпалил два строгих предложения-заявления, а потом скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. Италия запыхался и покраснел от напряжения, его глаза сверкали от радости._ _

__Чуть погодя Швейцария откинулся на спинку своего стула, закрыл глаза и медленно, протяжно выдохнул через нос._ _

__Канада больше не мог держать себя в руках. Его голос душило напряжение, и он промолвил:_ _

__— Suisse?_ _

__Швейцария взглянул на него, его тревожное выражение лица и схожие взгляды отчаяния, написанные на лицах других наций. Затем он небрежно махнул одной рукой и перевел на французский:_ _

__— Его босс оставил папку с документами в мужском туалете, а нашедший папку чиновник не стал заглядывать внутрь и так и не увидел, что было внутри._ _

__То ли дело было в истории Италии, сжатой до одного предложения, то ли в невозмутимом объяснении Швейцарии, но этот пересказ заставил Францию и Канаду рассмеяться на весь ресторан._ _

__Италия обрадовался их реакции и засмеялся вместе с ними, а затем к ним присоединился и Англия, на которого снизошла вся нелепость ситуации. Германия смотрел на них в беспомощном замешательстве, пока Швейцария не перевел свой краткий пересказ и дня него: тогда Германия тоже понял соль шутки и усмехнулся с искренним удовольствием. Смех Германии так взволновал Италию, что тот резко потянулся к руке Германии, а Швейцарии пришлось немедля спасать их бокалы от неизбежной катастрофы._ _

__После этого напряжение почти покинуло их. Бокалы были возвращены их полноправным хозяевам и наполнены снова (но сначала Швейцария как следует отчитал Италию за его небрежность). Корзинки с хлебом кочевали из рук в руки, и вшестером они вскоре нашли новую тему для разговора, для которой жесты были так же важны, как и буквальный перевод: а именно, будущее их команд в квалификационных турнирах на предстоящем Кубке мира._ _

__Футбольная тема заставила Англию и Германию втянуться в разговор, и Швейцарии с Канадой даже удалось вставить пару своих комментариев, пока они по очереди переводили реплики всех остальных. Когда им принесли главное блюдо, они с удовольствием погрузились в тишину и сосредоточились на еде. И эта тишина была совсем не похожа на ту, что давила на них вначале._ _

__***_ _

__Италия расправился со своей порцией быстрее всех, впрочем, как и всегда. Когда с его тарелки исчезла вся паста, он с довольным вздохом опустил вилку и собрал остатки томатного соуса при помощи двух кусочков хлеба. После этого он запил съеденное последним глотком вина и снял с колен салфетку, чтобы вытереть пальцы._ _

__— Скоро вернусь! — объявил он всему столу. Не дожидаясь ответа, он соскользнул со стула и пошел к уборным в дальней части ресторана, минуя чужие столы._ _

__— Я уже и забыл, как тошнотворно бывает смотреть на трапезу Italien, — пробормотал Швейцария Германии, потягивая свое вино. — Он всегда так набрасывается на еду, или это от чрезмерного волнения?_ _

__— Он вроде бы ел не быстрее обычного, — Германия взглянул на свою почти пустую тарелку, а затем на кристально чистую тарелку Италии. — Но если к нему вернулся аппетит, этот хороший знак. Я не видел, как он вот так наслаждается едой уже… — по его лицу скользнула тень, выделившая морщины на его лбу. — Ну, уже долгое время._ _

__Швейцария не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому скрыл свою неуверенность за бокалом Рислинга. Когда он поставил пустой бокал на стол, то краем глаза увидел, что Канада вопрошающе смотрит на него и Германию. В ответ Швейцария только легонько качнул головой, как бы говоря: «ничего важного»._ _

__Канада недовольно нахмурился, но ему быстро пришлось позабыть о недовольстве, потому что в эту минуту он увидел, как Англия пытается проткнуть руку Франции вилкой, чтобы отомстить за наглую кражу _frite_ с его тарелки. Усмирение нарастающей ссоры отвлекло его, и к моменту, когда всё кончилось, Германия и Швейцария вернулись к своей еде, погруженные в равнодушную тишину._ _

__Они по очереди доедали свои порции, допивали вино и ждали, когда официанты заберут у них тарелки и приборы. Их окружала довольная тишина, какая бывает после хорошего ужина. Швейцария взял стакан воды и хотел повернуться к Канаде, чтобы спросить, не заказать ли им кофе, но тут он услышал, как на ближайших столиках резко стихли все разговоры. Не теряя бдительности, Швейцария стал искать причину такой перемены—_ _

__— Svizzera!_ _

__—и чуть не уронил стакан, когда увидел, что к их столику направляется Италия вместе с главным официантом, который вез большое блюдо, скрытое за массивным колпаком._ _

__Лишенные дара речи, все пятеро наций наблюдали, как подходил к ним Италия. Его улыбка полнилась удовольствием и гордостью. Главный официант тоже выглядел очень гордым и довольным, хотя и сдерживал эмоции. Другие гости ресторана даже не пытались скрыть своего интереса к происходящему. Когда Италия остановился у своего стула и жестом указал официанту, чтобы тот встал рядом с блюдом в руках, к ним были обращены глаза и уши всего заведения._ _

__— Я хотел сделать для тебя нечто ну очень особенное, Svizzera! — воскликнул Италия, всплеснув руками. — Ты был так обходителен со мной этим утром, ты сделал нас с Germania такими счастливыми, и я весь божий день думал, как бы ещё выразить свою благодарность. Поэтому, когда я сегодня бронировал столик в ресторане, я спросил у их кондитера, готовит ли она ещё торт Монтебьянко, который мне нравился больше всех, и оказывается, готовит! Так что я попросил, чтобы она сделала такой торт в качестве подарка тебе — и вот он!_ _

__Эти слова стали сигналом для главного официанта: он мигом поставил тарелку перед Швейцарией и поднял тяжелый колпак._ _

__Италия выбрал в подарок огромный круглый торт со светлой шоколадной глазурью, усеянный маленькими горками из свежих взбитых сливок. Бока торта украшала толстая корка чего-то, похожего на измельченный миндаль. Всю тарелку обрамляли крошки белого и тёмного шоколада, вымазанные каким-то блестящим коричневым сиропом._ _

__Одну бездыханную секунду никто не издавал ни звука — а затем со всех столиков посыпался ворох голосов._ _

__— Это же как маленький торт опера с ванильными коржами—_ _

__— Ах, Suisse, не позволишь старшему братику France попробовать кусочек?_ _

__— Schweiz, поверь, я даже подумать не мог—_ _

__— Если он начнет палить из ружья, мы с тобой сматываемся—_ _

__— England, помолчи—_ _

__— …а внутри каштановый крем! — торжественно объявил Италия, с плохо скрываемой радостью покачиваясь туда-сюда на носочках._ _

__Швейцария сделал вид, что не слышал ни единого слова от своих товарищей. Он уставился на торт почти с убийственным выражением лица, будто мог стереть торт с лица Земли одной лишь силой мысли. Выдержав невероятно долгую паузу, он поднял взгляд и медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Италию._ _

__— Italia, — монотонно проговорил он._ _

__Другие четверо наций не смели выдохнуть._ _

__Италия озадаченно склонил голову на бок._ _

__— Да, Svizzera?_ _

__— Спасибо за торт. — Секундная тишина. — Больше никогда так не делай._ _

__Италия прямо-таки просиял от восторга._ _

__— На здоровье!_ _

__Все четверо испустили коллективный вздох облегчения._ _

__Вздох оказался достаточно шумным, чтобы привлечь внимание Швейцарии. Он мгновенно смирил друзей гримасой не менее мрачной, чем та, что предназначалась торту._ _

__— Чего уставились, как кучка полоумных! — выпалил он, по наитию перейдя французский. Он окинул раздраженным взглядом и Германию с Англией, а потом жестом указал на блюдо. — Помогите мне _съесть_ чертов торт._ _

__***_ _

__Торта Италии хватило бы на много ртов, даже если бы куски отрезала очень щедрая рука. Вшестером они расправились почти с половиной торта, прибегнув к помощи крепкого кофе и чая. Но наконец наступил предел: никто уже не мог вместить в себя больше ни кусочка. Нации попросили официанта упаковать оставшиеся куски торта в коробки, чтобы они могли забрать его к себе в отель._ _

__— Торт же _поместится_ к нам в холодильник, да? — взволнованно прошептал Канада Швейцарии, когда им раздавали коробки с кусками._ _

__— Если не поместится, можешь кого-нибудь угостить, — сказал Швейцария, забирая свою коробку. — Может, Belgique захочет, или Luxembourg. Мое счастье, что Autriche почти никогда не отказывается от торта, а ещё мне ничего не стоит уговорить Allemagne отдать мне свой кусок, чтобы я поделился с Hongrie._ _

__Канада облегченно вздохнул._ _

__— Думаю, Италия будет совсем не против. Спасибо за отличную идею, Suisse._ _

__— А смысл растрачивать еду, — рот Швейцарии скривился. — Да и интересно будет взглянуть, не расширяется ли у Autriche его бедный словарный запас венгерского, когда речь заходит о сладостях._ _

__Официанты быстро забрали оставшиеся чашки, тарелки и десертные приборы. Когда принесли счёт, Германия первым протянул за ним руку, и отмахнулся от попыток Франции и Англии оплатить хотя бы часть суммы._ _

__— Это мы вас пригласили, — просто сказал он и стал просматривать чек, чтобы сверить цифры и убедиться, что персонал ничего не забыл._ _

__Пока Швейцария и Канада переводили его слова, Германия успел передать и чек, и свою кредитку официанту, и уже было бессмысленно возражать ему._ _

__Когда они наконец вышли из ресторана с коробками в руках, уже давно стемнело. Вечерний ветерок обдувал лица наций и помогал им согнать послеобеденную дремоту, которая стала настигать их всех в тепле ресторана. Свежий воздух особенно оживил Италию._ _

__— Какой чудесный вечер! — воскликнул он и дернул Германию за рукав. — Давайте прогуляемся. — Чтобы яснее передать свою мысль, он пошевелил двумя пальцами, изображая ходьбу._ _

__Швейцария взглянул на Германию, дабы убедиться, что он правильно понял значение жеста и воодушевленного взгляда Италии, а потом повернулся к Канаде._ _

__— Italie хочет прогуляться, — устало, но смиренно сказал он. — Пойдешь с нами, или мне сказать, что ты не можешь?_ _

__— Я— — Канада заговорил, но его остановил короткий зевок, который он не успел прикрыть рукой. — Я… думаю, мы пойдем назад, — робко проговорил он. — Мне надо немного помочь France и Angleterre с документами, пока мы совсем не свалились. Пожалуйста, можешь ещё раз передать Allemagne и Italie, что мы благодарим их за вечер?_ _

__— Конечно. — Когда Швейцария снова повернулся к Италии и увидел, как он изо всех сил жмется к удрученному Германии, то еле сдержал усталый вздох. — Italia, все возвращаются в отель, так что сейчас придется в последний раз обменяться любезностями._ _

__Италия разочарованно заскулил, но отлип от руки Германии и поспешил на прощанье пожать всем руки и поцеловать всех в щеки._ _

__Англия всё ещё думал о еде и давно перестал вслушиваться в разговор, которого не мог понять, поэтому Италия застал его врасплох своим натиском благодарности. От большей части благодарностей Англия смог увернуться, потому что использовал коробку с тортом как щит, и взамен предложил Италии менее выразительный, но более безопасный жест: рукопожатие, какое предпочитали Германия и Швейцария._ _

__Канада удивленно охнул, когда Италия обнял его. Он обнял его в ответ, но после такого уже не смог удовлетвориться простым рукопожатием от Германии. Франция подготовился лучше, чем Англия или Канада, и куда живее откликнулся на благодарность Италии. Глаза Италии заметно увлажнились, когда он отпустил Францию, но Италия быстро утер их рукавом и снова заулыбался._ _

__Вот только Франция ещё не закончил._ _

__— А теперь, Suisse, я должен поблагодарить _тебя_ за то, что ты всё это время приглядывал за нашим дорогим Canada. — Весь засияв, Франция схватил Швейцарию за плечи. Он крепко поцеловал Швейцарию в обе щеки, а тот даже пикнуть не успел. — Когда ты рядом, мы с Angleterre точно знаем, что он в хороших руках._ _

__Швейцария сжал зубы и оцепенел в объятиях Франции, будто деревянный. Англия поморщился, а Канада раскраснелся. Он слабо, смущенно возразил:_ _

__— France, ну _пожалуйста…__ _

__Франция усмехнулся и грациозно ускользнул от Швейцарии, который хотел было отпихнуть его. Лицо Франции снова расплылось в дразнящей улыбке, но в глазах его было больше меланхолии, чем самодовольства. Швейцария уже придумал две или три резких реплики для ответа, но не воспользовался ими. Вместо этого он вытер щеки тыльной стороной руки и пробормотал:_ _

__— Это есть сравнивать с _твоими_ руками, полагаю._ _

__Раскрасневшийся Канада подскочил к Франции и схватил его за руку._ _

__— Ну, м-мы п-пойдем, — сказал он, заикаясь в спешке. — Доброй ночи, Suisse. Встретимся в л-лобби без пятнадцати восемь, как обычно?_ _

__— Да, хорошо. — Швейцария больше не желал обмениваться любезностями. — Доброй ночи._ _

__Две группы разделились и пошли своими путями. Одна поспешила поймать такси, а другая пошла к отелю пешком._ _

__Вечер плавно перетекал в ночь. Даже в будние дни рестораны и кафе Брюсселя по обыкновению заполнялись местными жителями, туристами и дипломатами. Все они завершали трапезу или допивали свой кофе, а затем отправлялись домой или в какое-нибудь увеселительное заведение._ _

__Три нации с коробками торта в руках легко слились с толпой прохожих. И даже если кто-то из проходящих мимо граждан Бельгии подумал, что странновато видеть, как два бизнесмена в костюмах и галстуках держаться за руки, ни у кого эта мысль не задержалась в голове._ _

__Они молча прошли уже несколько кварталов, когда Швейцария заметил, что Германия и Италия отстают. Ему не раз приходилось сбавлять шаг, чтобы идти с ними нога в ногу — сбавлять не так сильно, как в случае с Канадой или даже безнадежно медленным Австрией, — но если они продолжат идти в таком темпе, то вернуться в отель к глубокой ночи._ _

__Наверное, из-за этого на его лице или в его походке проступила нетерпеливость. Потому что когда они дошли до угла и остановились, чтобы подождать, пока толпа не пересечет оживленный переход, Швейцария почувствовал, как его тянут за рукав. Он обернулся и увидел Италию, который улыбался ему смелой, но усталой улыбкой._ _

__— Прости меня, Svizzera, — сонно сказал он. — Я так обрадовался, что увижу всех вас сегодня вечером, что даже не поспал перед ужином, а я потом съел так много, и вино было таким вкусным, и я решил, что прогулка до отеля меня приободрит, но я ошибся… — Его веки сомкнулись и предложение оборвалось: словно жизненных сил ему хватало только на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании и не упасть, но не на то, чтобы закончить мысль._ _

__— Я поймаю такси. — Едва произнеся это, Швейцария уже зашагал по улице и был готов поймать первую же свободную машину. Но не успел он поднять руку, как его остановил голос Германии._ _

__— Подожди._ _

__Италия моргнул, пришел в себя и недоуменно уставился на Германию, когда тот переложил коробку в левую руку и начал расстегивать пиджак. Расстегнув его, Германия сделал шаг назад, согнул колени, явно готовясь к какому-то действию, и указал свободной правой рукой на свои плечи._ _

__— Давай, — сказал он, глядя на Италию. Он снова указал рукой на плечи — и после этого жеста Швейцария понял: Германия приглашает Италию вскарабкаться ему на спину._ _

__А вот Италия сразу понял намерение Германии. Его глаза удивленно расширились от такого небывалого приглашения. Но вопреки ожиданиям, он не принял его сразу же. Он закусил губу, и его лицо исказило выражение болезненно глубокой задумчивости. Не успел Швейцария спросить его, что случилось, как Италия громко сглотнул и раскрыл рот:_ _

__— _П-правда?_ — произнес он на сбивчивом немецком с акцентом. — Мне… мне м-можно? ____

__Германия резко вдохнул, чуть не выронив от удивления коробку. Швейцария удивился не меньше его. С тех самых пор, как начались их проблемы с общением, Италия не мог связать больше одного-двух исковерканных предложений на других языках. И хотя у его северной границы проживали несколько немецкоязычных коммун, все попытки Италии заговорить на немецком или понять его порождали лишь неразборчивые обрывки предложений и горькие, разочарованные всхлипы._ _

__Самые медленные и терпеливые попытки Германии заговорить с ним заканчивались реками печальных слез. Никто из немецкоязычных наций, которые видели этот бесплодный труд, не хотел расстраивать Италию ещё сильнее. В то утро Италия умолял Швейцарию о переводе только из полнейшего отчаяния — но совсем другое отчаяние заставляло его пересиливать себя снова и снова, чтобы прорваться сквозь языковой барьер; чтобы пробормотать хотя бы несколько неуклюжих слов._ _

__Судя по дрожащей, слишком яркой искре, что загорелась в глазах Германии, даже эти неуклюжие слова превзошли его ожидания — или надежды. Он снова кивнул: так ободряюще, как только смог._ _

__Швейцария обрел дар речи в достаточной мере, чтобы спасти ситуацию до того, как все чрезмерно расчувствовались._ _

__— Давай, Италия, отдай мне свою коробку, — строго сказал он и забрал коробки с тортом сначала у Италии, а потом у Германии._ _

__Пока Италия залезал на спину Германии, Швейцария занял себя перестановкой коробок. Он рассортировывал их у себя в руках так, как хотел, а в это время Италия уже положил руки Германии на плечи, и Германия обхватил его ноги: он с легкостью удерживал Италию. Италия удобно пристроился на нем и с сонной, довольной улыбкой уткнулся подбородком в плечо Германии._ _

__— Готов идти? — спросил Швейцария по-немецки. Коробки отвлекли его внимание и позволяли не испепелять взглядом прохожих, которые могли бы на них уставиться. Но было бесполезно стоять на этом полнящимся людьми закоулке дольше необходимого._ _

__Глаза Италии уже закрылись. Он заснул или засыпал, и едва шелохнулся, когда Германия ответил:_ _

__— Да. Думаю, да._ _

__Они возобновили шаг._ _

__Перейдя на другую сторону улицы, Швейцария и Германия зашагали в ровном, достаточно быстром темпе, который подходил им обоим, не побеспокоил бы сон Италии и позволил бы вернуться в отель не совсем поздней ночью._ _

__Они стали проходить через ещё более оживленные улицы; Швейцария пошел впереди и повел товарищей за собой. Он расчищал дорогу для своих спутников с умелостью,  
приобретенной за долгие годы работы наёмником и телохранителем. Когда толпа поредела, Швейцария сбавил шаг и пошел рядом с Германией. Вот так бы и стоило идти с самого начала._ _

__В один из таких тихих моментов, когда вокруг ходило не так много людей, и они могли беспрепятственно идти рядом, Германия спросил низким голосом:_ _

__— Я как-нибудь могу облегчить вашу с Kanada участь?_ _

__— Если бы ты мог, — ответил Швейцария, не поворачивая головы и не сбавляя шага, — я бы давно тебе об этом сказал._ _

__— Конечно. — Германия не стал допытываться._ _

__Дальше они шли молча, как и прежде. Но не успели они пройти и пару сотен метров, как вдруг заговорил Швейцария._ _

__— Я… — он прокашлялся, потому что его голос зазвучал грубо и напряженно, и попробовал снова. — Сегодня я говорил с Liechtenstein. С тех пор, как начались проблемы с общением, она особо не выходила из дома — ты же знаешь, она говорит только по-немецки — а я был занят и проводил с ней мало времени. Я спросил, не хочет ли она присоединиться ко мне на следующем заседании Евросоюза. Неофициально, конечно же, — поспешил прояснить Швейцария, пока Германия не ответил ему. — Она хотела бы прийти просто так, без формальностей. Как гостья, а не как представитель своей страны._ _

__— Если ей захочется переменить обстановку, в моем доме ей всегда рады, — сказал Германия._ _

__— Твой брат… — с сомнением протянул Швейцария._ _

__— …будет вести себя прилично, могу тебя заверить. — Германия закончил предложение даже чересчур быстро. Затем он заговорил спокойнее. — Если честно, я думаю, он тоже обрадуется гостям. Нам обоим было… непросто приспособиться._ _

__— Тогда я передам ей твое предложение, — ответил Швейцария. Он замолк на несколько секунд, а потом добавил:_ _

__— Надеюсь, они с Бельгией смогут пообщаться в свое удовольствие, если Liechtenstein согласиться прийти на следующую встречу._ _

__— Это можно устроить, — сказал Германия. — Завтра я поговорю об этом с Belgien до начала заседания._ _

__Швейцария кивнул._ _

__— Я искренне ценю твое внимание к этому вопросу._ _

__Несмотря на сухо звучащую благодарность Швейцарии, в этот раз между ними повисла  
более дружеская тишина. Италия продолжал спать, Германия с легкостью нес его и даже не переживал, как обычно, из-за такого открытого проявления привязанности._ _

__Виноват был то ли поздний час, то ли плотный ужин и несколько бокалов вина к ряду, то ли просто тот факт, что в последнее время у наций почти не было возможности поговорить о чем-то, кроме работы, но почему-то Германии захотелось продолжить разговор._ _

__— Как думаешь, выйдет что-нибудь из исследования Amerika? — спросил он._ _

__— Не очень-то я надеюсь на это исследование, — сказал Швейцария, качая головой. — Но как бы там ни было, так он хотя бы на время займет себя и не попадет в неприятности. Тем меньше беспокойств для Kanada._ _

__— Вы отличная команда._ _

__Швейцария коротко фыркнул._ _

__— Похоже на то. Но не стоило ему проделывать такой путь до Брюсселя лишь за тем, чтобы постоянно болтаться вне отеля, — вдруг его голос стал резким, почти злым, хотя Германия понял, что это раздражение направлено не на него. — Если England и Frankreich никак не могут общаться без его помощи, пускай найдут ему отдельную комнату для случаев, когда он занимается их делами. Нечего ему таскаться за ними на поводке, будто он всё ещё принадлежит им._ _

__Такая вспышка заботы была для Швейцарии редкостью, но Германия знал, с каким упорством его южный сосед отстаивает идею независимости._ _

__Но в то же время Германия понимал, почему Франция и Англия не хотели, например, выделить Канаде отдельное жилище для визитов в Европу. Это было равносильно признанию того, что их затруднения с языком так и не разрешаться. Пока они убеждали себя, что скоро мир вернется в то состояние, в котором пребывал веками, они могли воспринимать все эти переводческие меры как временные неудобства._ _

__Но Швейцария, славившийся своей прямолинейностью, не был склонен принимать за действительность то желаемое, что подпитывало их всеобщие надежды._ _

__— Возможно, Belgien могла бы что-нибудь для него организовать, — медленно произнес Германия, прокручивая в голове эту отрезвляющую мысль._ _

__— Возможно, — Швейцария снова фыркнул, хотя это фырканье больше походило на вздох. — Сам он никогда не попросит: они его слишком хорошо выдрессировали. Но за всю его помощь в последние несколько месяцев он заслужил какое-то подобие нормальности средь этого безумия._ _

__Сначала Германия ничего не сказал, а только аккуратно перехватил ноги Италии. Теплая тяжесть его веса прочнее легла на плечи Германии. Он ответил лишь тогда, когда услышал и почувствовал мягкое, сопящее дыхание Италии у своего уха._ _

__— Думаю, все мы этого заслуживаем, Schweiz. — сказал он. — Или, по крайней мере, мы всегда можем найти почти нормальность._ _

__***_ _

__Перевод примечания автора:_ _

__В этой истории (как и в предыдущей её части) предполагается, что нации Хеталии раньше могли разговаривать и понимать друг друга без нужды в переводе, пока неожиданное (и намеренно неуточненное) происшествие не лишает их этой возможности, заставляя искать выход из ситуации. История разворачивается через полгода после этого происшествия, в тот же день, что и «В аду синхронные переводчики — швейцарцы», только позже._ _

__Вот очень примерное описание правил коммуникации между нациями в этом мире:_ _

__— Нации, у которых совпадают официальные языки, могут напрямую говорить друг с другом на этих языках: Швейцария и Канада (французский), Бельгия и Нидерланды (нидерландский/фламандский), и т. д._ _

__— Нации, у которых не совпадают официальные языки, нуждаются в переводчике. Желательно, чтобы это была другая нация, у которой есть несколько официальных языков._ _

__— Нации, у которых юридически нет официального языка, говорят на фактически наиболее распространенном в их стране языке (например, Австралия — на английском, Германия — на немецком). На них распространяются те же правила и ограничения в общении._ _

__— Нации, имеющие региональные языками и/или языки национальных меньшинств могут общаться с больши́ми затруднениями, с очень маленьким словарным запасом и высокой сложностью восприятия. Например, несмотря на то, что немецкий — язык национального меньшинства в северной Италии, Италии будет трудно общаться с нацией, чей официальный язык — немецкий._ _

__— Из-за того, что некоторые (но не все) штаты и территории США имеют официальные языки, другие нации воспринимают речь Америки как колеблющуюся между английским, испанским и гавайским (три языка с официальным статусом в различных частях США). Его собственный уровень восприятия тоже колеблется и не всегда совпадает с тем языком, на котором он говорит._ _

__— Известно, что люди могут обходить языковые барьеры, прибегнув к интуиции и креативному мышлению, но для наций всё иначе. Восприятию и общению между нациями мешает некий ментальный «барьер официального языка» (за исключением перечисленных правил). Однако все нации могут без труда общаться со своими боссами-людьми и гражданами так же, как и раньше. По сути, общение между нациями в этой истории сводится к официальным сообщениям от дипломатов и послов — так же, как и в нашем мире._ _

__Большое спасибо всем тем, кто читал и комментировал изначальное исполнение заявки на anon-meme, за добрые слова об успешном и вдумчивом анализе о больших и маленьких нюансах этой фик-вселенной._ _


End file.
